


Desperate

by panpipe



Series: Attack on the Pin-Up Boys [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-13
Updated: 2008-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpipe/pseuds/panpipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Donghae is a stalker, not a kleptomaniac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://panpipe.livejournal.com/100012.html#cutid1).

Donghae had assumed that when Kibum had agreed to go to The Slightly Better School, it had meant Donghae would have free reign to, you know, make out with him and have fun. After all, Kibum had agreed to be his roommate, so Donghae had been positive it would be filled with occasional studying, but mostly, you know, kissing. And stuff.

It most decidedly has _not_.

Donghae can't remember the last time he saw Kibum shirtless--At least, the last time it hadn't been due to just coming out of the shower.

It is seriously, totally, completely, horrifically unfair. Donghae is pretty sure that "winning the girl"--er, guy, in this case--is supposed to mean that it's endless bliss of happily ever after, but that hasn't been the truth of matters at _all_.

Which is, well, really there is no other way to say things: it is just _totally unfair_.

Kibum's excuse over the summer was that Donghae needed to prove to Kibum that Donghae wasn't completely and totally insane. Which was _so unfair_ because okay, Donghae had stolen quite a few of Kibum's more precious possessions, but it wasn't like he was _throwing shit at the popular kids_. Donghae is pretty sure that would be higher on the ladder of insanity than a little bit of kleptomania.

Still, Donghae's willing to compromise a little, and he hasn't stolen a _single thing_ from Kibum since the acceptance letters incident, and it's been _three months_ so Donghae doesn't think that excuse is valid anymore.

Kibum's other excuse had been that yeah, they could make out and stuff, but that was _it_ until Donghae aced his next exam. And even then, the make outs could only happen after Donghae had spent four hours total studying, by the end of which all Donghae wanted to do was sleep anyway.

And, okay, Donghae didn't get a perfect score on the exam, but he had still gotten one of the top scores in his class. Which should totally count.

But it didn't.

So it's been three exams since that proclamation now, and Donghae has yet to ace a single one. He's beginning to think Kibum is purposely avoiding moving further in their relationship, which is ridiculous. He _knows_ Kibum is attracted to him, so he doesn't know what's keeping him from doing anything.

 

Lately Kibum has been coming home late, with the same excuse that he's out studying. Donghae doesn't believe it for a second. "I bet you're out partying or something," Donghae says grumpily.

"I-- I-- You think I'm doing _what_?" Kibum asks incredulously.

"WHO GOES OUT STUDYING UNTIL MIDNIGHT," Donghae shouts, not wanting to sound so insanely jealous, but being unable to control his voice.

"WELL APPARENTLY I DO. IF YOU EVER WENT TO THE LIBRARY, YOU'D SEE THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE THERE WHO STUDY WAY LATER THAN I DO. THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULOUS. GOOD NIGHT, DONGHAE."

This happen three more times before Kibum finally tells him that he refuses to acknowledge Donghae's presence anymore.

 

So Donghae sits on his bed, alone, waiting for Kibum to return each night. Kibum stays out later and later each night, and Donghae thinks that this really fucking sucks, and he isn't going to take anymore.

So he buys some cheap sunglasses Kibum would never suspect him of wearing, a hat, black hoodie, and sets out to stalk Kibum. He thinks about Kibum finding out he's stalking him, and how Kibum will probably use this as yet another excuse to _not_ sleep with Donghae, but he shrugs it off. Right now it's more important to make sure Kibum isn't sleeping with anyone other than Donghae.

 

Donghae isn't particularly stealthy or anything, so he keeps bumping into poles, or people on the street, or tripping over cats and falling flat on his face. Still, somehow Kibum is so absorbed in whatever he's reading that he doesn't seem to notice, which is all that matters. Although all the apologizing Donghae is having to do for accidentally running right into girls' boobs is starting to get really annoying. He's not even _interested_ in their boobs, but the one time he actually tried explaining that, the girl had just huffed indignantly and slapped him, so he figures it's not really worth the trouble.

When Donghae realizes that Kibum is actually heading to the library, he starts to feel a little guilty about suspecting him.

But, just to be sure, he continues to follow him, all the way to the fifth floor group study area. Which, why the _hell_ does Kibum need a _group study area_? He feels completely justified in his stalking.

He feels even more justified when Kibum waves happily to another student--a _guy_ student, oh my god Kibum is totally fooling around behind Donghae's back oh my god this sucks--who smiles, and beckons Kibum to sit across from him.

Donghae really wishes he had brought some kind of textbook so he could sit near them, listen to their conversation and pretend to study, but for now, just the confirmation that _Kibum is cheating on him_ is enough.

 

Donghae spends a week stalking Kibum. He manages to find out that the other student's name is Kyuhyun, that he had grown up in the same district as Neul Paran High, but that his father had moved to America before Kyuhyun had actually started high school. Kyuhyun had, however, come back for university in Korea. Kyuhyun is apparently in two of Kibum's classes, because he was also a journalism major.

Donghae is also pretty sure that Kyuhyun is the new guy that Kibum keeps crediting for photos on his blog.

Which, Donghae is totally taking a photography class this semester. Kibum could have just _asked Donghae_ to take those photos. He didn't have to find this _other guy_ to be friends with and take photos for him.

Donghae sees green, and after a week of thinking these thoughts, he just. Can't stop himself.

Kyuhyun reaches up to push a strand of hair out of Kibum's face, and Donghae jumps out of his seat, shouting, "GET AWAY FROM HIM, KIBUM IS _MINE_."

Kyuhyun and Kibum jerk back in surprise. Kibum's face changes from one of surprise to anger as he recognizes Donghae. "FIRST YOU STEAL MY SHIT, AND NOW YOU'RE FUCKING _STALKING ME_?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S _CHEATING ON ME_ ," Donghae shouts, as if his suspicions justify everything.

"I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU," Kibum shouts, before realizing that the entire library is watching them with keen interest.

"Perhaps you two should discuss this elsewhere," Kyuhyun states calmly.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, HOMEWRECKER," Donghae screams.

"KYUHYUN HAS A BOYFRIEND. HE'S NOT A HOMEWRECKER," Kibum shouts back.

"I. _What_?" Donghae feels instantly calm, as if Kibum has somehow uttered some sort of magic spell.

"He graduated last year, he majored in Chinese Studies. I'm _not_ cheating on you."

"Oh. Oh. Well then why don't you, you know. Want to do anything."

Kibum rolls his eyes. "Donghae, if I let you do whatever you wanted, you'd flunk out of school, and imposing those conditions is the only way to make you actually study. What's the point of us going to the same college if you're only here for a year?"

"Oh. _Oh_." Everything is sort of falling into place. "I guess you have a point."

"Yes, I do. Also, I'm not going to talk to you for a week. I can't believe you _stalked me_."

"Yeah, well, I still never used a panda's shit to attack people," Donghae grumbles, "so I think I'm not completely insane." He pouts. "You could have _told_ me that was your reason."

Kibum rolls his eyes again. "You could have _asked_. And your grades improved, didn't they?" Kibum sighs. "Look, I really can't talk right now. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Oh. Well, okay," Donghae says, and gathers his stuff to go back to the dorm.

" _Who_ used a panda's shit to attack people? Does he know who the guy from Attack On The Pin-Up Boys was? How does he know it was panda shit?" Kyuhyun asks excitedly, barely pausing to take a breath. Donghae hears Kibum stutter in response.

Well, he's pretty sure that even if Kyuhyun had been thinking about nailing Kibum, _that_ should stop any of those thoughts. Today has been extremely productive, he thinks with a smile.


End file.
